Cake
by EVOLustory
Summary: ... What is this dangerous feeling...? Haru doesn't like it...


**AN: **Yay~~ Finally it up!! So the fic for the 6th round. Enjoy? CC: Errm, sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. I'm too lazy to check my work. =P

**Summary: **... Hahi, what is this dangerous feeling...? Haru doesn't like it...

**Disclaimer:** Characters are Amano Akira's. Not mine~

* * *

Cake

--

It was a fine sunny day in the small town of Namimori. Birds were chirping joyfully. Kids were laughing carelessly. Everything was peaceful but for three people. Two very irate kids and an anxious boy.

"Like I said, Tsuna-San you should rest some more!!" The female of the three spoke.

"H-Haru! I'm fine—" The anxious of the three protested.

"You stupid woman! If the Tenth and I have something important to do! Out of the way!" Now, the impulsive teen of the three aloud his mind.

"Don't call me a stupid woman! Haru is not stupid!" Miura Haru, a fourteen-year-old girl from an elite school. She's a very cheerful and… Weird girl. She has a huge crush on our cute little Tsuna-Kun.

"A stupid woman is a stupid woman. Tenth let's go! I'll hold the papers for you," Gokudera Hayato. He is fifteen, ill-mannered, loyal, stubborn, popular and terribly smart. Oh, yes, an extremely dangerous. Good girls should stay away from him.

"Shh…! Gokudera-Kun! Haru! Don't fight! You wake everyone up!" Lastly, a short fifteen-year-old loser that is completely useless. He was formerly a social outcast and a

weak coward. But look at him now. Tsuna's the center of adoration.

In fact, he was just about to leave on a mission with his ever trust worthy right hand man.

"S-Sorry, Tenth…! So listen up, Haru. When everyone wakes up, tell them we'll be back at noon."

"Hahi? Where are you guys going this early in the morning anyways?"

"Tenth let's go" Gokudera held the door open for Tsuna ignoring Haru's question. Some things are better off unknown, eh?

"W-Wait…! Hahi, they left already…"

--

The sun had fallen some. I'd guess it was already pass noon. Gokudera and Tsuna trotted down the hill slowly. Tsuna's arms were spotted with bruises and cuts. Gokudera was decorated with grass and leaves along with some mud stains.

"Tenth, are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't come to you I time…" Gokudera apologized disappointedly. It seems Gokudera was a little too late in aiding Tsuna on the mission, eh? Well, Tsuna was never the lucky one, now was he?

"Ah, yeah. I'm alright. Did you get the photographs?" They were now walking three blocks from home. In the far distance, a blur figure of an extreme boxer jogged down streets. Guess who?

Out from the corner of his eyes, Tsuna caught a glimpse of extreme fighter. _Eh? Isn't that Onii-san? Is he out training again? _Gokudera who noticed Tsuna's attention diverted to something other than his wounds, followed his gaze and saw Ryohei too.

"What's wrong, Tenth? It's just Turf-Head."

"Yeah," now the boxer noticed the two familiar figures chatting. Naturally he ran towards our two beloved boys.

"Yo! What are you guys up to? I was just taking a jog."

"Oh, Onii-San. We were just running and errand… Haha…"

"Oh! Kyoko and I are having a party at our place. You want to come over? You should come over to the EXTREEEME!!"

Well, certainly not when the boys are in such a mess. Tsuna slowly picked up his knee, "What time? We're in kind of in a messy situation right now…"

"Hmm… Come over tomorrow morning! ALRIGHT!! It will be extremely fun! Well, see ya tomorrow then, Sawada, Tako-Head!" And before Tsuna or Gokudera could say anything he sprint away at full speed.

"O-Onii-San!!"

--

"'Morning, Tenth!! I'm here to pick you up!" Gokudera stood waiting behind the front gate of Tsuna's house. Today Tsuna's gang will be hanging out at Kyoko's house. Aren't you happy Tsuna?

"Oh, I'll get ready now! Just wait," he rushed out of the kitchen with his breakfast and settled in his shoes. With a tug on his hood he walked out of the door.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the Sasagawa's home. Tsuna gulped nervous as he took a step into his crushes' home. The place was filled with chatter and laughs. Cries even.

"Oh! Tsuna-Kun, Gokudera-Kun! Thanks for coming, everybody is having fun." A sweet childish voice welcomed the two guests. Kyoko grinned at the sight of another pair of friends over.

"K-Kyoko-Chan! Thank you for inviting us! We brought some food along with us," Tsuna handed over a bag of snacks to Kyoko. Before long, Lambo came running at the sight of food.

"GYAHAHA! The snacks are all mine! Gimme Tsuna!!" Lambo clung onto the bag of goods desperately.

"L-Lambo! You can't just eat everything!" Tsuna yanked at Lambo's legs.

"Haha, Lambo-Kun, Haru-Chan is shopping for more food right now. Just wait awhile longer, okay?"

"Ahh… Haru's been gone so long now! When will she be back with food! Lambo-San is hungry!" Lambo stuck his head into the plastic bag, shoving his face in anything edible.

"Eh? Has Haru gone out?" Tsuna slid out of his jacket and shoes before entering the house.

"Mm… Haru-Chan went shopping about a hour ago… I wonder if she's alright with the bags and everything."

"Should I go look for that stupid woman, Tenth?" Gokudera offered to go search for this clumsy girl. Who would have thought Gokudera cared about her?

"E-Eh? Is that alright? I don't mind but, promise not to start a fight? Haha…" Tsuna worried about these two being too close to each other. They don't seem to get along.

"Of course! Anything you wish, Tenth! Then I'll be off," he walked off with the approval of Tsuna. Anything for you Tsuna…

--

The streets were packed with people. In every store there seemed to be fights. _Is today a special sale? _Gokudera wandered pass several shops but hadn't caught a glimpse of a brown haired girl in a ponytail.

Minutes have passed before Gokudera came pass an alleyway isolated from the shops. Surprisingly, a brown-hair-ponytail-round-eyed girl stood there pulling at something. _That stupid woman. What is she doing!? _

"Oi! Haru! What are you doing in there?" Gokudera walked over the pathway curiously.

"Ah! Gokudera-Kun! Hehe… I kinda got my wallet stuck between the bricks…" She looked hopelessly up towards her pink colored wallet.

"Che. Making me come all the way here for this… Move aside!" Gokudera reached for the bright wallet. But somehow, the wallet slipped from his fingers before he could pull it out. Well… I don't think it could possibly _slip _out of his hand when it was caught between rocks.

"What the hell!?"

"H-Hahi! It moved!" Gokudera stretched his neck and peeked through the small opening in the wall. He saw a man unfolding the wallet to see its content.

"Haru, you've being robbed." He said casually into the stone wall.

"R-Robbed!? D-Dangerous!!" She cried out loud and alerted the mugger. Gokudera climbed over the wall separating them from the tug with ease. And chased after the guy.

"Hey!! Stop running!" Gokudera picked up a rock and threw it right into the back of the man's head. The man grabbed his head in pain and dropped the wallet. Gokudera swiftly took the wallet off the ground and ran back with it.

"Man, you really are a stupid woman." He passed the wallet to Haru who seems to be wearing a worried look.

"Umm… I haven't bought Lambo-Kun's cake yet… I think the bakery will close soon. Today's a holiday." She gasped at the realization. Gokudera was staring at Haru like she just lost her head.

"GOD! Wait here! I'll buy it! You'll never make it through those crowds! I'll be right back," he took off with Haru's wallet in hand.

"H-Hahi? This is awkward…" _Since when was Gokudera-Kun nice to me…? _Haru was struck with confusion and amusement. It was nice to be treated kindly rather than harshly._ O-Oh dear, this is so weird. I feel so awkward and dizzy… W-What's this new mysterious feeling? W-What a dangerous feeling…_

Gokudera was now waving the cakes in the airing and calling out to Haru. But Haru was too confused to see anything. Gokudera walked towards Haru with a crooked head. What was up with her?

"What are you doing?" He poked Haru in the forehead, leaning down towards her face. Haru flushed at the sudden awareness of how close they were. _Oh no._ _Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous! Too close!! _

"H-HAHI!! Gokudera-Kun your too close!!" She shoved his face away from hers. Gokudera curved his lips downwards with aversion.

"Hmp, whatever, stupid. I went to buy the cakes, now you hold the bag." He lifted Haru's hand and placed the bag's strap into her palm. She frowned at the sudden change of character. Surely, she liked being treated like a lady better.

"Guys should help girls out! It wouldn't hurt hanging onto some cakes, now would it?"

"Not when you shoved at my face, lady." He walked further ahead with out Haru. Gokudera grunted in annoyance. Did I forget to mention Haru was pretty ignorant too?

* * *

Thanks for reading, hey!

^^ Reviews are loved.


End file.
